


Comfortable

by trulyASolomon



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, but I swear it's fluff, comfy conversations, tried to write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulyASolomon/pseuds/trulyASolomon
Summary: All his life Kai had been comfortable with Soobin, until it wasn't and Kai wanted nothing but to go back to being comfortable.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 29





	Comfortable

Comfortable

All his life Kai had been comfortable with him. He was comfortable as his best friend, comfortable by his side, even comfortable in his arms. He was sure it’d stay that way, until it didn’t.

Hearing him call out “Best Friend!” began to sting, being by his side felt heavy, and feeling his arms made him dizzy on the spot. He couldn’t even hold his hands anymore without feeling his own skin burn. Kai hated it.

Kai wanted nothing but to turn back time, back to the time it felt comfortable, but even then Kai wasn’t sure if he himself could settle with ‘comfortable’. If anything, almost cruelly, Kai wanted him to feel his discomfort too, but it breaks Kai’s heart that he hasn’t found any sign of discomfort in him. Soobin was the definition of comfortable.

“So the movie starts in an hour, we have some time to kill. What do you want to do?” Soobin called out to Kai, who was busy counting the grains of salt on his fry. He was resting his cheek on his own palms, though he really, really wanted to rest it on Soobin’s shoulders.

“Kill it with a time traveler. How do you kill time anyway?” Kai deadpanned trying to hide his snark, but ultimately failed as he watched Soobin’s face turn sour.

“If you’re not in the mood you can go home, you know that right,” Soobin flicked the fry out of Kai’s hand and turned away in a huff, “I’ll just go with Yeonjun.”

Instantly, Kai gave in and ducked into Soobin’s back. One belly rub, and he could feel Soobin let his guard down, but Kai in contrast can’t help but put his own guard up because he could feel his own chest tighten at their slightest touch. He shouldn’t be feeling this way.

Soobin turned his head slightly meeting Kai’s eyes, and though Kai shifted his gaze to Soobin’s forehead in intimidation, Soobin didn’t allow him as he followed Kai’s eyes right after. 

Then they’re doing it again, their usual stare down, a competition on who could hold their gaze the longest, and Kai would always lose because he could feel his cheeks and ears flush. It really wasn’t a competition, but Soobin’s persistence made it so. Kai groaned and hid in his palms, his usual escape to these types of staredowns.

Why did Soobin have to be so darn pretty anyways? How could he just be a whole 6 feet tall piece of perfection? Kai cringed. He was getting lost again. He’d been getting lost a whole lot more recently, but it’s been worsening as Kai feared. He just hoped he wasn’t getting lost to the extent of Soobin noticing.

“Kai!” Soobin yelled and Kai flinched out of his own thoughts once again.

“Yes?” Kai responded weakly as he lifted his head from his palms, except he kept his gaze from Soobin, afraid that any second then Soobin’s gaze would make him yell out the truth to the world. How he wished he could yell out the truth.

“Seriously though, if you wanna head home you can. You don’t look so good.” Soobin reached out to cup Kai’s cheeks, catching Kai off guard again. Kai is rendered speechless, and without even realizing he was finally looking back at Soobin who wore a grim expression, his eyebrows furrowed in concern and eyes almost trembling.

“Gosh, Soobin hyung I’m so sorry!” Kai huffed out trying not to choke on the lump in his throat. Kai was done being comfortable and he could only hope Soobin felt the same, “I don’t feel so good lately.” Kai confessed.

Soobin shifted the way he sat and faced Kai directly, his hands comfortably taking in Kai’s.

Kai felt like crying as he pulled them back to his own chest, “This is what I meant,” Kai cried out, “This doesn’t feel good to me. This, holding hands, sitting next you, this—” Kai put his hands on his chest by his heart, “ — hurts whenever you call my name. It doesn’t feel good anymore, hyung, this — you — you don’t feel good to be with anymore.” Kai croaked as he swiped at the few tears that had escaped to his cheeks.

Soobin was silent, his hands firmly fisted, trembling slightly without Kai’s fitting comfortably within them, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about Huening.” Soobin was taking every measure to keep his tone low, still, and gentle, but Kai could hear the hurt of betrayal from just those few words, “You have to give me more than that to understand.” Soobin ended.

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” Kai sniffled, and resisted the urge to just hug Soobin on the spot, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Kai got lost. He got lost beyond the point of no return. There was no hiding it anymore, nor there was any point in doing so. Kai breathed in one last time, before firmly looking at Soobin as the words escaped him, “I love you.”

In that very second Soobin was left silent again before a huge sigh escaped him, “Gosh, is that it!” Soobin almost shouted, and Kai couldn’t tell what he meant by it. If anything Kai was slightly offended. What did Soobin mean by ‘Is that it!’?

“No I hate you!” Kai punched Soobin, “How can you answer like that! I was basically crying over this the past year. How could you just answer — ”

“Kai!” Soobin interrupted as he comfortably took Kai’s hands again unfurling his fingers into his own, “You. Confessed. Yesterday.”  
Kai’s mouth drops, “Did I?”

Soobin sighs, “You and I were lying in bed, remember. You went on a whole rant on why I’ve stayed single my whole life, remember.” Soobin pitched his voice a bit higher trying to impersonate Kai, “ ‘Soobin hyung, you’re like so perfect, and all the girls would love to date you.’ You told me that, remember, and then I told you that ‘all the girls’ didn’t matter, only you did. Then I asked you if you’d want to date me, and you nodded, remember? That’s why we’re on this date, today, remember!? ”

Kai never felt so stupid in his life because he did remember. They did have that conversation, except Kai was half asleep at the time. When he woke up the next day he just assumed it was all a dream. “So are we dating now?” Kai asked and Soobin rolled his eyes.

“Only if you want to,” Soobin’s shoulders sank as he pouted and glared at Kai, probably in disbelief, and Kai couldn’t blame him. This whole thing was just a disaster after all, but Kai was content at the end.

Kai began to mimic the way Soobin played with his hands, and just like that Soobin melted from Kai’s affection and he was smiling again. Kai was smiling with him. Comfortably they took each other into a warm hug, and comfortably they pulled back. Soobin gave Kai a quick kiss on the lips before pulling him back into his arms, and comfortably they enjoyed their date. Maybe being comfortable wasn’t too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :D if you like come visit me at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/trulyASolomon)


End file.
